


A Raptor’s Adventures

by Vandera



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vandera/pseuds/Vandera
Summary: The adventures of Jihui, a raptor that can’t stay out of trouble.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	A Raptor’s Adventures

Jihui had found something that had caught his curiosity. A couple of orc children and their wolf were playing a game. At least, it looked like a game. The children would throw a stick, and the wolf would run after the stick. Once the wolf reached the stick, he would pick it up and take it back to the children. Then the children would throw the stick again. Both the children and the wolf seemed to be having fun playing this game. The little raptor wondered if it really was fun. Maybe he should try it?

Jihui remembered seeing a whole stack of sticks near one of the shops that always seemed to have a fire going. Jihui took off running to the shop. There were stacks and stacks of sticks outside the shop. Most of the sticks were bigger than Jihui, but then he found a small one lying nearby. Jihui grabbed it. Now he just needed to find someone to throw it, and he knew the perfect person who would do that.

Jihui ran back towards his home. It was the largest building in the city. His favorite person was there, most of the time. Sure enough, standing outside the building was Tyrathan Khort, Jihui’s hunter. He was standing next to Jihui’s second favorite person, Vol’jin. 

Jihui walked over to Tyrathan and dropped the stick next to his foot. He then chirped at Tyrathan, trying to get his attention.

Tyrathan glanced at Jihui, and then at the stick, and then back at Jihui. He reached down and picked up the stick.

(Throw it! Throw it!) chirped Jihui.

Tyrathan threw the stick.

Jihui took off running after the stick. When he reached the stick, he picked it up and ran back to Tyrathan. He dropped it at Tyrathan’s feet and chirped at him again. Tyrathan picked up the stick and threw it again.

Jihui ran after it again. This game was okay. It mostly seemed like a lot of running. Why had the children and wolf enjoyed this so much? 

Jihui came to a sudden stop. He had lost sight of his stick. Where did it go? He glanced around and sniffed the air. He still could not find it. 

Then Jihui saw another stick propped up against the wall of a building, right next to an elf. That stick was bigger than the one Jihui had, but not too big. It was still a good size for throwing. Jihui wondered if maybe that stick belonged to the elf, but the elf had his back turned to it, and he was not playing with it.

Jihui grabbed the stick and started running back towards Tyrathan. This stick had a lot of grooves carved into it, and it was painted. Maybe since it was bigger and fancier, it would be more fun to play with. Jihui could hear shouting behind him, but he ignored it. People were always shouting at each other.

Jihui reached Tyrathan and dropped the new stick at Tyrathan’s feet. He chirped to get his hunter’s attention. Tyrathan turned and reached down, but froze when he saw the new stick.

(Throw it! Throw it!) chirped Jihui.  
———————————————————————————————————————————  
“Jihui! That’s not your stick!” Tyrathan exclaimed as he saw what Jihui had brought him. The raptor had brought him somebody’s staff! “Who did you steal that from?!”

“I gonna guess dat it belong to da angry elf stompin’ over here,” said Vol’jin.

A familiar elf was marching towards them, and he did not look happy.

“Of all the people to steal a staff from, you had to steal one from Rommath?” Tyrathan complained to Jihui.  
  
The raptor chirped happily and jumped up and down.


End file.
